Modern smartphones are frequently compromised by malware, potentially accessing sensitive information stored on the device. Evidence has shown that the traditional approach to securing systems, where attackers find vulnerabilities and then security engineers fix them, is inadequate and provides an opportunity for attackers to cause significant damage before the vulnerability is fixed.
Attackers have become more sophisticated. An attacker can manage to completely compromise an operating system of a device by installing a kernel-level rootkit. By monitoring user input, an attacker with complete control of a device can easily obtain user credentials for sensitive applications such as mobile banking.